


Eternal

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame, Character Death, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Oneshot, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901157) by [Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina). 



Alone. Drifting away with the only certainty of death. Nobody else around him. Nobody else to hear him cry or to be shocked by his silence. Nobody else around to notice his suffering but himself, and what could else matter if everything was over?

Just the silence and the infinite. The vastness and the eternity, that one which could not be contained or understood until it merged with it in the last breath. The one that could not be reduced to the slightest or the most absurd of hopes.

Nobody would believe him if he could make it. Nobody would believe the immense myriad of tonalities that his eyes were seeing even plunging into emptiness. Nobody would understood all of the indescribable emotions that the view could provoke in those who could be able to contemplate it. No one would know what infinity really looked like or how it felt to be about being devoured and plunged into oblivion, into the eternal night. Nobody would understand how it would feel to be inside the void, the one that at the same time, housed everything, except the most beautiful he had seen.

His eyes. That honey look, full of sweetness and curiosity, wonder and something that he, Tony, no longer had.

Faith.

He did not regret his atheism or his iron determination to believe only in what was reliable, tangible. Maybe, his only exception had been love. That feeling which could not be touched nor could not be measured or checked under limited and stupid scientific parameters. It could be replicated billions of time but not in a laboratory. It could be measured but not with the stupid measures that men like him had created. Love could be felt even when it did not occupy a place in space nor having a form that defined it or represented it. He saw it in its most beautiful form only once. He felt it once in his whole life and Tony was almost sure that it would be like that forever. Maybe there were only two words for attempting to describe it or to measure it.

Eternal.

Infinite.

The love he felt the first time he saw “him” was like that. It felt that way the first and only time he was next to that young man, the one he hoped to see at least once again, even if in his very condition as a non-believer, he was denied the consolation of being together in the afterlife.

So, what was the point to survive if he knew better than anyone that his beloved one was gone? What was the purpose to fight for his life if there was nobody to share it with? Why would he want to try to live if he could not escape his fate? Tony did not want to live in a universe in which his beloved one did not exist anymore. He did not want to live anymore if he could not see that sweet smile again, the one that made him believing in love for the very first time in his life. He did not want to live another minute if he would not see those beautiful eyes staring at him with wonder. He did not have any interest in keep on breathing if there was not somebody to love and to share what people used to call “the little things of life”.

Tony did not care at all about him knowing that his precious one was just ashes in the space void. He did not want to keep on living if he only had painful memories of ´him´.

He sighed knowing the end was near. His last breath was the only thing he had at that moment. The death and the eternity were holding him. It was the exact moment he knew it always has been about Him, about the two of them together even though when adversity dared to split them apart in such a cruel way. A last word and it was the most beautiful he could recall and he dared to whisper it with his life escaping from his lips.

“Peter”.

His eyes were wide open staring at the infinite while in his mind, finally, he was seeing that precious smile and those arms wide open, waiting for him to be together for all the eternity.


End file.
